The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Different types of arrowheads may be used for archery, bow hunting, or other bow and arrow or crossbow activities. One category of arrowhead commonly used is a broadhead. A broadhead may have any number of blades. The blades of a broadhead may be fixed or moveable. For example, one or more blades may be designed to expand on or after contact with a target. Additionally or alternatively, one or more blades may be designed to be removable. In some cases, blades may be designed to be replaceable, for example after wear and tear or dulling of the blades. Such movable or replaceable blades may be prone to being misplaced, breaking, or otherwise malfunctioning. If any one blade on a multi-blade broadhead is missing or otherwise not operating correctly, the broadhead typically will not function correctly as a result. For example, the arrow's or bolt's trajectory, speed, or other parameter or characteristic related to functionality may be affected.
Broadheads may be machined as multiple parts that are assembled through welding or other coupling mechanisms. The various individual pieces may cause problems during use of the broadhead, particularly where there are moveable components. Multiple machined pieces may be prone to breakage, and may be particularly vulnerable to breaking along weld lines or other joints or hinges. Broadheads machined with multiple parts may also be prone to having individual pieces misplaced, broken, or otherwise malfunction, and if any one of the multiple pieces is lost, malfunctions, or breaks, the entire broadhead is typically rendered inoperable as a result. Furthermore, joints or connection points, such as weld lines or hinges, may affect the aerodynamic properties of the broadhead, and may affect the speed, trajectory, or other parameters or characteristics related to functionality of an arrow or bolt.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved four-blade broadhead. More particularly, there is a need for an improved four-blade broadhead machined as a single component.